Nameless
by stacythepixie
Summary: subject 65 has been trained to survive, how long will she? and what is happening to her?
1. Chapter 1

"Subject #65 follow me" stated a man. they unlocked my cell and let me out. i followed the man down the cell lined hall. he took me right to a lab. the lab had a operation table in it, and a desk full of man who led me left.

"hello #65, please sit on the table" stated who sat at the desk. i quietly sat on the table. as came over, two guys, around my age came up next to me.

"pin her down" stated Dr. Charles. they grabbed hold of me and stapled me in.a man came in with tattoo equipment on a atable, i paniced a little., i tryed to stuggle but it was no use. i sighed a deep loud sigh. the man forced my head hard onto its side, it gave me a chance to look at one of the guys he started tattooing, I stared at the guy. he had grey hair and scars on his cheek, he was looking away like he knew what had happened. he had a tattoo on his neck too. when he finished, they unstrapped me and let me sit up. a man stormed into the lab, in a rush. and gave a clip board and gave it to . he looked at it and stared at me. "lay her down and turn her over!" he shouted and they did so.i herd ripping and the back of my top was cut open. then there was silence, the guy on the other side of me had red hair i noticed, he also had the same tattoo. i felt my bra being cut to. i then felt vulnerable.

"this can't be, we erase every identifying marks, especially birthmarks when they arrive, i remember doing hers, why the hell is it back!...strip her now!" he shouted. they dragged me off to a room, stripped me of my clothes. they dragged me into a room, they shoved me into a vessel that stood upright and they slammed the door shut. i banged on the glass hard. i screamed, just then smoke sprayed into the vessel, it slowly knocked me out, then liquid started to fill the vessel. i woke to a commotion outside my vessel, i was immersed in green liquid. outside i could see the red haired boy from earlier, he glanced up at my vessel, i reached out my hand, pressing my hand against the glass then i slowly drifted out of consciousness.

FF.

i woke inside a dusty looking building, the walls had pattens on them, i was on a bed, i sat up slowly, tucking up the blanket as i did so. on the chair were clothes, i quickly got out of the bed and got changed into ragged clothes. I didnt like it much but it did its job. i crept out of the room, i herd voices down the hall, so i went down there hall and turned into what looked like a livving room. four guys were there, two, I reconised, the other two I didnt.


	2. chap 2: meeting the boys

"good your up, i was hoping i saved you in time" sighed the red haired. i looked at the other two guys, one was blonde, the other had black hair. "yeah, but not in time for them to stick the needle in her arm" grumbled the blonde.  
"ignore them! i am Jericho, mr rude is Ryan, your saviour is Axel, and the other dude with the guns ironicly is Gunner" smiled the guy with the black hair. i looked over to the grey hair guy. he was holding a AK47.  
"What is your name?" asked Ryan, i thought.  
"#65" i responded as if it was clear as day. Ryan laughed,  
"no, that's your subject number, what is your name before they got you?" asked Ryan again. it made me stop and think..  
"i dont think she remembers, Ryan you know what to do" stated Jericho. Axel guided me over to the sofa and made me sit down. Ryan sat in front of me, on a table of some sort. he cupped my face.  
"just keep looking at me" he smile, i nodded numbly. as if by magic, i could remember everything, everything before i was taken to the compound, and i was there for 2 years, not my whole life at all. my full name was Tyler jack Kennedy. a very boyish name.  
"Tyler, her name is Tyler" smiled Ryan, he then stood up and streched, how did he make em remeber. i shrugged it off.  
"so Tyler, how did you come to be at the compound?" asked Gunner, making everyone look at him. i thought long and hard then i remembered,  
"my parents, they sold me for a space in the citadel, so they could be safe from the virus" i mumbled. gunner rubbed the back of him neck, Axel put his hand on on my shoulder.


End file.
